The Christmas Arrest
by Daddys-little-twlilght-lover
Summary: Chef Shaw was planing on spending his christmas with his family and mom but that all goes out the window when he gets a call! The cullens are in jail! Why? Why is a escaped prisoner Holding the moon for power over the world!Read to find out! After BD!
1. Chapter 1

Friday 2:00am

The car was cold when I got the call. The winter wind blew

harshly in my face and wispard secrets in my ears, I stumbled

threw the freshly fallen snow making my boots squeak when I

get into my old Honda. I Brushed of the snow and wished I was

back inside with my 2 kids Brenda and Darren Shaw and my wife

Rebecca Shaw and not out in the cold heading to the police

station `Stupid people` I think rather harshly and start the car

and head towards one of the many New York police stations

.

I live in the peaceful side of New York , New York with streets

that are empty at night and Christmas lights are hung all over

and it makes you clam . I drive into the country and blackness on

the streets except for my headlights, I drive for another ten

minutes before coming to a nice new building with huge and small

windows I park and head in side `` Hello Herbert`` the

receptionist says and hands me a triple -triple coffee, I nod my

thanks and head towards the bosses room. I knock softly on the

door at the end of the hall

``Common in Herbert`` a rough deep voice said. I open the door

and see the boss with a flustered look on his face and his hair ran

wild ``Hubert we have 6 teenagers and 1 3 year old `that were

found at a kidnapping and robbery`` he said tiredly ``Not

getting much but when I asked if they kidnapped the girl the

bronze head and the Beautiful brunette freaked then when I

took the kid away the brunette slapped me`` he showed me a

red mark across his cheek." Where's the three year old?" I ask

he points to a chair where a cute bronzed ringlet haired brown

eyed girl sat watching us with a blank face "I want my mommy

and Daddy" she said in a tiny bell like voice "I WANT my

MOMMY and DADDY" her voice raising. "Its okay Hun we'll give

you to your mommy and daddy" I said soothingly she shook her

head angrily "Woo mean people don't understand" she growled

and crossed her arms **was the spouse to hurt?** I think "What's

your name?" I asked and stand in front of her "Renesmee Cullen

" she said stiffly "Buwt call me Neisse '' I nodded **wired name**

I think "Okay nessies now tell me were you taken by your mommy

and daddy by those mean people?" I ask she glares " No" she said

I huff "Then where are they?" I ask she doesn't answer "She

wont answer unless she with the teens Herbert" My boss says I

nod and open the door "room 3" boss says and lays his head down.

The little girl gracefully follows me back into the front of the

building and into room 3 I open the door and face 6 beautiful pale teenagers.

**Review!**

**I have many more chapters!**

**Ps. (Sorry for the bad grammar) **


	2. Chapter 2

Bella p. was angry, no furious, as I glared at Emmett with so much hate you would think he would catch on fire. " You better get my baby back." I said slowly venomdripping with every word. Edward was glaring at the wall pinching the bridge of the his nose "Clam down Bella, and Edward its not like they're going to think that we murdered their parents and gave the kid to you" Emmett said not scared by my words or clenched his teeth together and clenched his hands. "They are thinking that?" I ask, he nods and I continue to glare at Emmett "I swear to god Emmett when we get home you'll regret it."I said as the door opens and I see a healthy, young, maybe 29 year-old man with black hair lightly covering his head. He had blue eyes with a tired and shocked expression. When he saw us he gasped, probably at our beauty. Nessie peeked around the officer's leg and screamed " Momma , Daddy!" and started to run towards us. The police officer stopped her "Those people are too young to be your parents." he said and looked each of us straight in the eye. My lip curls and I threw a snarl under my breath at Emmett. I looked at the officer and tried to dazzle him. " Hi." I said, batting my eyelashes softly and smiling. His pupils dilated and a dazed expression came upon on his face. Edward shakes his head in a dazed way then grabs Nessie and holds her to his chest. Nessie wraps her arms around his neck, hides her face and murmurs "I don't like police officers Daddy" I stop dazzling him and look towards Nessie. She blows me a kiss and I blow one back, she pretends to shove it in her pocket. The police officer looks around confused then sees Nessie hugging Edward. He sighs and can see thathe can't keep us away from her." I am Chef Shaw." Emmett snickered "Like Shaw on T.V?" he asked. Chef Shaw looked like he was brought back to a oldmemory "Yes like Shaw on T.V" he said glaring at him. " Do not tease me Mr-""Cullen" Emmett stared at Emmett "Like Nessie's last name?" heasked and sat in front of us at the long rectangular table "Yes she has the same last name because we adopted her after my brother died." Edward said glaring atthe police officer "We told the chubby officer that before." He said Shaw crossed his hands "He isn't fat, just out of shape." He saidEdward shrugged " Like I care." he said. The chief ignored him and looked at me. "Young lady what is your name?" I smiled sweetly "Isabella Cullen, but call meBella." I said. He frowned, " I will call you Isabella." I glared at him. "Tell me Isabella, why were you caught in the middle of a robbery with a stolen child?"My lip tightened. "We weren't robbing the store my sister Alice was getting impatient with the store manager." and I told him the story.1 HOUR BEFORE BEING ARRESTED"He is totally doing that on purpose!" growled Alice, glaring at a skinny guy with oily hair and a lot of pimples. "He isn't opening up the shop because heknows I'll shop in here til I drop." She looked at Edward who was looking really bored along with his brothers and daughter "Is he?" she asked tapping her foot. Edward looked at the boy for a second " Yes, he is." hechuckled then cowered away as Rosalie and Alice glared at him and shouted "This isn't funny!" Alice looked back at the guy and her lip curled. "Are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?'" she asked. The guy smirked. Alice cracked her knuckles" Hard way it is." she muttered and drew out a lockpicker. I had no idea why she had one and unlocked the door herself. The doors opened automatically and slammed into the walls. Alice rushed in and started to grab the pretty things or the things on sale and stuffed them intoher own personal made just for her Shopping bag. " Thief!" shouted the guy and I noticed his name tag had Dave written on it. I sighed with boredom and started helping Alice so did everyone else but Nessie, who was looking atBarbie clothes next door. "Thieves!" Dave screeched pointing and jumping up and down. Security came running down the halls and Alice quickly slammed down some cash on the scanner table."Grab the kid!" shouted Jasper and Edward ran towards Nessie. They both started running and we followed. "My baby!" someone shouted as they searched for their kid who was hiding behind a hugeteddy bear. " Kidnapper!" shouted security as they raced after us. You could see the front doors when all the police started tackling us and hand cuffing us. We all struggled and Edward didn't let Nessie go from his grasp. So theysimply arrested both of them and chained there handcuffs together; one on both of their hands and we were led out to the police cars.I finished and looked back at Chief Shaw and he was scribbling down all this. " So, your sister Alice picked the locked store doors." he said carefully " Then she used her bags that were made personally and started stuffing random things into them." he said and looked at me with a amused expression. " Then your boyfriend grabbed your'daughter' at the same time as a lady lost her child that was hiding behind ateddy bear?" he said crossing his arms.I nodded "Ask anyone." I said he rubbedhis eye's "And what were you doing at the mall at 1:00 in the morning?" he asked. " Shopping" I said."And that couldn't wait til a later hour?" heasked and then added " How did you get into the mall at 1:00 in the morning?" I shrugged "Alice has her ways." I said and looked over at her "Wouldn't be surprised if she bought the mall or had keys to it." she groaned and muttered "We're going to jail for the night." Chief Shaw sighed and stood up. "Listen we've been here for an hour and my wife is going to be mad if I don't get home in half in hour, because I promised I would pick up my mother from the airport. So tonight, you'll be staying in cells together. Don't worry, we have some pajamas for you.'' he said and opened the door. " I'll get security."he muttered eyeing and probably not trusting us. When he closed the door, I turned towards Emmett " Hey Emmett," I said and smiled coldly, "Have I ever toldyou that I hate you?"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Or ill send jasper to eat you!**


End file.
